


Fire of Wowen

by Kitten0607



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten0607/pseuds/Kitten0607
Summary: Things get interesting between JJ and Emily after an intense case





	1. Chapter 1

The room starts to disappear before my eyes as the blindfold was pulled down. Sensations are now heightened and I can hear Goddess breathing across the room from me. I have been listening to her set up a scene for the last 20 minutes. Tonight is her favourite night of every month because it’s the night we are finally free from the ‘real world’ and the stresses of our day jobs. Both of us have high profile jobs in the media and our every move is scrutinized. As much as I need tonight to happen I know that Goddess needs it too. I kneel of the floor thighs spread wide with my hands placed palm upon each of them, resting my bottom on ankles, my back is arched, chest forward with my head held high and my eyes lowered. This position is known as Nadu. I hear her wandering the room and start to imagine all the pain she is about to inflict upon me tonight and I feel a shiver go down my spine. 

“Are you ready for tonight kitten?” My Goddess coos

“Yes”

“Yes, what?” She says punctuating her question with a sharp slap across my face

“Yes Goddess”

“Good because tonight is going to be exhausting for you and excruciatingly painful for you”

I contemplate responding and then think better of it as it was not a direct question and I want tonight to be about pleasure rather than punishment. I hear her light candles somewhere behind me and can smell the wax burning. Just the sound of flames gets me excited and I feel my heart begin to race.

“Tonight is not about your pleasure, you are only here to provide me with pleasure. Any pain or pleasure you receive tonight will be entirely based on how well you follow my instructions and how quickly you do so. Do you understand?”

“Yes Goddess”

“Good, then we will begin. Move into the Karta position” she says removing the blindfold.

Karta is a position that I enjoy as it helps to deepen my subspace. It involves kneeling on the floor with my thighs spread wide, leant forward placing my forehead against the floor with my arms fully extended above my head with my palms against the floor. I can sense her walking towards me and can hear her stilettos clicking across the cold, hard floor. I take a deep breath to try and calm my body and that’s when the first drop hits me. A single drop of 120˚ wax hits my spine right between my shoulder blades. I cry out more in surprise rather than pain. Goddess continues to drip wax along my spine and across my hip bone. I start to wiggle slightly not sure if I’m trying to avoid the wax or aim it at certain areas of my body.

“Kitten” Goddess warns “if you don’t stay still I will have to tie you down”

I move back to my original position and try to hold still but that’s easier said than done. The drops continue to fall at a quickening pace and eventually, all the self-control I have still isn’t enough to stop me from moving.

“Kitten, I warned you” Goddess scolds as she places the candle back on the table.

I whimper in response knowing I have disappointed her. 

“Move over to the St Andrew’s cross” she states sternly.

I comply immediately and she fastens the restraints around both my wrists and my ankles before walking away. She picks something up off the table but I can’t tell what it is. I can hear her approaching me. She brings the toy down through the air but stops before it hits me. It’s a cane. That is her way of announcing the toy to be without having to break character. 

“Do you think you can handle this Kitten?”

“Yes Goddess”

“How many strokes do you think you can handle?”

“As many as you wish to bestow upon me Goddess”

“Good answer Kitten” 

The first 5 blows I take with ease but then the pain starts to set in and I start to whimper. The scene is starting to build in intensity and goes from low protocol straight into high. This is a whole new ball game. After the twelfth blow, I cry out louder than I had intended to.

“Shut up” Goddess sneered as the backhanded my face. I breath deeply trying to compose myself so as not to anger her more.

“Hard to breathe, slut? Need a break?” Goddess asks in a mocking tone. A sadistic smile spreads across her face.

“Please” I beg in response “I’m exhausted”

She strikes me again and I scream.

“Your exhausted, you haven’t had to do anything, I’m the person doing all the hard work all you have to do is be a good little slut and stand still for me”

I hear her walk back across the room to the table at grab another toy. This one I recognize the sound of instantly. The tails swishing through the air I know its a stock braided flogger. They’re the worst kind of flogger we own because I find thud floggers more pleasurable which Goddess knows and is probably why she has chosen to use this one. This flogger has a large sting that follows each lash and the sting can last for anything from 15 seconds to a full minute. She begins by tracing a figure of eight patterns lightly across the back of shoulder blades. As time goes on her tracing becomes harder until I start to whimper in pain. After five or so minutes, I’m never sure of the time during scenes, Goddess finally speaks.

“I think that's enough of this particular toy for you to realize who is in charge here slut”

“Yes Goddess”

She walks over to the table and picks up one of the oldest toys we have. I would call it the most important toy for any couple to own as it can be used for so many different types of play and in so many different settings. She brings over a Hitachi Wand.

“Now, depending on how well you do at this final task dictates whether or not I let you come tonight”

“Yes, Goddess”

“I’m going to try and force you to orgasm. If you can make it twenty minutes without orgasming then I will let you have the best orgasm you’ve ever had, sound fair Kitten?”

“Yes Goddess”

Before I’ve even finished my statement she has the wand resting against my clit. I can feel the pressure begin to build and just as I’m about to reach my orgasm you pull it away. I whimper at the loss of the stimulation.

“That was only four minutes Kitten, that could have been bad for you, we need to work on your control”

She pushes the wand harder against my clit this time. She has moved it from low to high. I try to hold off the impending orgasm by trying to wiggle so that the pressure is not all directed at my clit but Goddess has thought of that and has a firm grip around my hip bone so that I can’t get away from it. The vibrations go from pleasurable to painful but I continue to hold off my orgasm. After what feels like a lifetime I hear Goddess grant me permission to orgasm. As I let go I feel the orgasm rip through my entire body. It is one of the most intense feelings. Once I have recovered Goddess helps me out of the restraints and guides me over to the bed in the corner of the room.  “Thank you, Goddess”

“Your welcome Kitten, the scene is over now JJ”

“That was the most intense one we have done yet Emily, why the sudden change of pace?”

“I thought we should keep things interesting especially after that case”


	2. Chapter 2

We drive to work together for a change. It’s the monday morning after our intense session and we’ve just received a case. The day started of really well for a change. Emily woke me up with pancakes and coffee which was a lovely surprise. As we pull into the FBI car park, I get this feeling that something is going to happen. It’s a thing that rarely happens but usually my gut is correct. Emily parks the SUV in its designated space, we grab our bags and head towards the elevator. Once we enter the office I immediately sense that something is off, my attention is drawn to the conference room but to my surprise the blinds are closed. We never close the blind so it can’t be good. I nudge Emily and tell her about my concern and so she grabs my hand firmly and we head up to the conference room.

We are the last to arrive and everyone is sat around the table. Everyone looks just as confused as we are except for Hotch. Once we’ve taken our seats everyone turns their attention to Hotch as he stands up and takes the remote for the screen from Garcia. He starts by explaining to us that there is a case in Houston, Texas where large numbers of girls have gone missing. All of the girls have one thing in common, the BDSM club they frequented. “I think the easiest and most discreet way to investigate this is to get some undercover agents in the scene” Hotch suggests. I grab Emily’s hand under the table and she looks at me questioningly. I nod my head in response knowing that it will be safer for us to go as we will be able to make it appear realistic, afterall it is our preferred lifestyle. “Me and JJ will go undercover” Emily announces. Everyone is now staring at the two of us. We haven’t told anyone about our relationship. “We also have something we would like to share with you all” I respond with. 

“...So in total we have been together for about two years and in the scene for about a year and a half” I finish my explanation and look up to find a lot of confused faces staring back at me. Rossi notices the apprehensive look in my face. “We are not confused about you guys, we’re mostly confused as to how we didn’t pick up on it” He explains.  
“Plus we are also concerned about the safety of the operation although I do agree that you guys would be the best option as you know how those circles work” Hotch adds.  
Emily chimes in “We are both fully aware of the dangers but we are the best hope we have of solving these disappearances and helping these families”  
“Then it’s settled” agrees Hotch “Wheels up in an hour, JJ and Emily go home and grab anything you’ll need whilst undercover”

An hour later we are on the Jet preparing for take off. It’s a three hour flight from Quantico to Houston so Emily and I use the time to prepare our backstory. We have kept it as close to real life as possible to limit the risk of mistakes. Emily is now Amelia York originally from Italy but has travelled a large proportion of the world due to her dad’s job in the army as a corporal and I’m Orla Sutton an ex army medic who was honorably discharged for health reasons. We met whilst at a military event in Washington DC where we both got very drunk and Amelia invited me out to another party. We spent the whole night at this party and we each learned about each other’s lives outside of the ‘realm’ and then about each other's favourite things inside the ‘realm’. 

We finally arrive in Houston and head to the house we have bought for use during this operation. Whilst driving to the house we drive through the centre of town and see the BDSM club we are going to visit tonight. From the outside the house looks gorgeous. It has been built with brown stones and has granite decorations. Tall, rounded windows brighten up the house and have been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way. The house is equipped with an old-fashioned kitchen and one average bathroom, it also has a comfortable living room, two bedrooms, a cozy dining area, a study and a grand storage room which has been converted into a dungeon for our personal pleasure. It has the most extensive catalogue of toys including everything from handcuffs to floggers to canes. I wander the house just getting used to the layout of the building whilst Emily puts some of the toys we brought in the dungeon.

“Orla, Can you come and give me a hand please?” Emily calls up the stairs.  
“Yes ma’am” I called back as i made my way down the stairs heading towards the dungeon. Once we had put all the toys away in appropriate places we decided we should probably set some ground rules. After a lengthy discussion we came up with the following rules:  
I will serve, obey and please my mistress  
Above all my primary focus shall be to please my mistress  
I worship my mistress  
I worship my mistresses body  
The power of my mistress fills me with awe  
To receive pleasure i must earn it  
I worship my mistresses crop  
I trust my mistress  
I will not swear in the presence of my mistress  
I will ask my mistress to satisfy my needs  
My mind and body are the property of my mistress  
I will thank my mistress for whatever she bestows upon me  
I must specific and explicit in my speech  
I will not hesitate when responding to my mistress  
I will thank my mistress for any punishment i receive  
I have no will of my own other than that which falls within the context of these rules  
I am always in submission to my mistress  
All my choices shall be based upon if they will please my mistress  
I will wear my collar with pride  
My mistress may refer to me however she sees fit  
I will never look into the eyes of my mistress without permission  
My head will be bowed in the presence of my mistress  
I must remove my clothing as taught and fold it neatly  
My body must be kept shaved and my hair tied back during play  
When picking things up i must go into a kneeling position  
My body must be kept clean for my mistress  
My place is on my knees before my mistress  
My greatest satisfaction is realised when i have pleased my mistress  
There is no greater punishment than my mistresses displeasure  
When my mistress speaks i will fall silent  
I choose willingly to be treated as my mistresses property  
I am my mistresses greatest treasure  
I will learn all positions my mistress wants to teach me  
I must never reach orgasm without permission  
I must use my safeword if necessary  
I must confess any misdemeanors to my mistress  
Pain and pleasure are on;y to be bestowed upon me by my mistress  
I have much to learn in order to become well-trained  
Only through submission am i truly myself  
I shall never think of myself as a weak person  
I will never disrespect my mistress  
Crying at any time is good and expected  
I must be attentive to my mistresses needs  
I must eat at least 2 meals everyday  
I am proud to wear any marks made by my mistress  
I will always sit in a ladylike fashion  
My body belongs to my mistress to do as she pleases  
I must be open and honest with my mistress  
I will always wear the outfit chosen by my mistress  
I will always use the appropriate titles

Once we had established the rules we went on to establish what i would use as my safewords. We decided to use green for good, amber for slow down and red for stop. We have also incorporated the use of a begging word (mercy) which is for when i do not feel able to safeword but need and action to stop.


	3. chapter 3

Now that all the basics had been handled we could finally just spend some time socialising with other members of the community. We headed out for dinner at a local Italian restaurant and then went to the BDSM club we drove past earlier in the day. Emily has chosen a black lace dress with three quarter length sleeves for me paired with a simple leather collar and some black ballet pumps. For herself, she chose leather trouser, a red laced low cut top and knee-high red boots. We arrived at roughly 7:30 meaning we would already be inside when the rush of people arrived.

We spent the first half hour or so just getting used to the layout of the club and the atmosphere that was starting to develop. Just after 8 pm the rush of people began and it became more like the clubs Emily and I frequent when at home. Emily chooses a small booth at the back of the club where she could see most of the club from and then sent me to the bar to get each of us a drink. On my way to the bar, I had to dodge large groups of people. I sensed someone staring at me but decided it would be best to continue on with the task Emily set me. Once I reached the bar an ordered the drinks a man began to approach me. He was taller than me by a few inches and had authoritarian body language so I could instantly tell he was a Dominant. For some unbeknown reason, I got butterflies in my stomach when he started speaking to me. "Eyes to the floor" He commanded. I continued to look around for the bartender. In the blink of an eye, he had his finger through the loop on my collar and was pulling me towards him. I stumbled and ended up on my knees in front of him. "Now that is a position I could get used to," He remarked.

"Sir, you should be aware of the meaning behind the type of collar I am wearing"

"I am, but I'm sure your Master would be willing to share you with a man of my stature"

"I do not have a Master, Sir"

"But your collar symbolises ownership" He started to become frustrated

"I am owned Sir, Just by a Mistress rather than a Master"

The bartender returned and placed our drinks on the bar so I rose to my feet and collected them.

"I didn't say you could move"

"With all due respect Sir, I don't have to wait for permission from you" And with that, I began to navigate my way back through the crowds towards Emily.

"What took so long?" Emily asked taking a sip of her drink

"Some guy was trying to dictate commands to me"

As if he knew we were discussing him, the man from the bar approached us. Emily nodded her head as a signal to me and I feel to my knees by her feet.

"Good evening ma'am," Said the man "My name is Andy"

"I'm not sure I can call this evening good as my submissive has just been harassed by you and is now apprehensive about leaving my side for the rest of the evening" Emily quipped.

"I'm sorry ma'am if I have caused your submissive to become uncomfortable as that was not my intention" Andy stammered.

"It may not have been your intention but it is what happened and so if you would kindly leave us to enjoy the rest of our evening that would be greatly appreciated"

"Of course ma'am, my apologies"

With that, Andy strode off through the crowd toward the bar. Emily began stroking my hair as if she were petting an animal. I purred in pleasure to let her know she was having the desired effect and she was calming me down. We stayed like this for about 5 minutes whilst I calmed down and fell into subspace. We spent the next two hours mingling with other couples and getting used to the space as it was much larger than any club we had played in before. Even though the rest of the evening went by uneventfully, or as uneventfully as it can when at a BDSM club, I was still extremely nervous to leave Emily for more than a few minutes. At around 11:30 Emily and I decided to call it a night and so headed home. We chatted about the evening the whole way home, discussing who we would like to spend more time with, possible victims and suspects.

The next morning I woke up to find Emily already out of bed and by the sounds and smells coming from downstairs she was apparently cooking breakfast. I wandered down the stairs still wearing the oversized t-shirt I slept in. "Good Morning Kitten" Emily greeted whilst pouring us two cups of coffee "I was just about to wake you for breakfast". She placed a full English breakfast in front of me. "Thank you ma'am" I replied waiting for her to join me at the table and take her first bite. It was one of the subtle things about our D/s relationship that nobody except us tended to notice, I wasn't permitted to start eating until Emily had taken a bite and once she was finished eating that meant meal time was over and so I would stop as well. D/s doesn't always have to be about the Dominant putting the submissive below them or high protocols with eye line restriction. Those things all have there place in D/s but at the basics, I, the submissive, choose to submit to my Dominant because I enjoy putting their needs before mine and I feel that they should be respected. Once breakfast was over I washed the dishes and put them away whilst Emily went out for her morning jog. When she returned we each took a shower, her before me, and she laid out my clothes for the day. Once we were both dressed and ready for the day we headed out to the local supermarket to stock the house up as we had only brought enough food for 24 hours yesterday. The rest of the day passed uneventfully until the evening rolled around.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily had made plans to meet with some other Doms from the party but they were not taking their submissives with them. She decided that it would be fun to leave me with a challenge. From the moment she started describing it to me, I knew it was going to be a long and difficult evening. Emily left me tied to the bedpost so that I couldn’t move. Helpless as she thought appropriate for me. The red bondage rope rubbing tightly against my wrists leaving marks around them. Before she left Goddess turned my ass red and I was going to have to sit on it and wait like a good little slut for her to come back. She had left a vibrator pushed inside of me and my body began to tremble with pleasure every time it picked up speed. She had set it to fluctuate from high to low randomly so that I would make it to the edge without being granted satisfaction. Goddess’s words circled around my head over and over “You’d better not cum, otherwise there will be a world of pain for you little one” and I didn’t want to disappoint her. I sat thinking fondly of the kiss Goddess had given me before she left. I licked my lips trying to taste her but that drove me closer to the edge.

For the next few hours, I sat tossing and turning against the pole trying my best not to cum all over the floor. Goddess would know if I had. Finally, I heard the door open but the footsteps stay away. I try crying out for attention. It doesn’t work... I am left... still sat there... hearing Goddess walking around the living room. The sounds of her shoes driving me crazy. The nice sharp tap of the heels Goddess had chosen to wear tap every time her foot hits the ground. I try my best to pull away from the bed, tugging at the ropes only coursing the marks to worsen around my wrist but it would be worth it just to see Goddess.

I cry out again and again, knowing that Goddess enjoys the sound of my pathetic whimpers and moans. My face lights up as I hear the footsteps reach the door, my moans get louder trying to saying Goddess’s name through the ball gag. After what seems like forever the door slowly opens. Her Goddess standing tall in the doorway. Her tight suit pants showing off her womanly shape and Her blazer giving her a dominating and powerful look standing over her weak sub on the floor. I make eye contact trying the win over Goddess but watch as She sits on the chair in the corner of the room, Her legs slightly apart. Her smell fills the room... Everything about her was so powerful and erotic... fuelling my sexual desire for Her.

I hung my head in defeat knowing this is only the beginning of Goddess's torture as I suddenly feel the toy begin to pick up speed against my clit. Vibrations are dramatically sent throughout my entire body making me weak. My face turns red as I become slightly embarrassed by how much I’m enjoying the toy against myself and how much pleasure I get from watching Goddess’s smile grow on her face. "Does my pathetic little slut want to cum for me" Goddess coos, her tone is sharp yet gentle and quiet as she looks down at me.

Goddess stands up and circles me kneeling down next to her, caressing the side of my face. "Such a pathetic little girl you are losing it over a simple vibrator" her hands suddenly grasping at my chest and squeezing it tightly. Pulling at my nipple and twisting it slightly as She watches me lower my head trembling. I begin pleading for her mistress to let me cum, over and over again. The ball gag mumbling my every word.

"If you can make it to the count of ten then and only then will I allow you to cum" Goddess whispers into my ear before biting and tugging at my earlobe. She seductively begins to count leaving large gaps between each number so it's longer than 10 seconds which causes me to shake and tremble in her ropes even more than before. Unsure if I can make it to the count of ten as it seems like an eternity away. All I want is Goddess’s affection and I know I must work for it so I try my best to hold on. Unfortunately by the count of 7 I can no longer hold it and begin to cum all over the vibrator pressed firmly against me.

Goddess immediately loses the smile off Her face and stands turned away from me. Mumbling and cursing under Her breath as She rummages through the drawers. I know I have done wrong and can't help but plead for forgiveness sounding all pathetic and helpless. Goddess then proceeds to rummage through the drawer until She has found her desired toy. The toy she chooses is a black leather crop that she has decided will be my punishment. "Let's see if you can follow this basic command slut, count every single time my crop hits your skin and I will consider letting you cum".

The long drawn out process of the torment and torture begins. Goddess pulls at my hips and makes me kneel in front of her with my face firmly planted against the floor and my ass in the air, my hands still cuffed to the bedpost and ball gag still in place. She repeatedly hits me across the ass again and again leaving red lines across my ass. I cry out in pain over and over and through my mumbles, I pause to count every single time I am hit. Eventually, Goddess turns the vibrator back up and continues to hit me over and over giving me a sensory overload with pleasure and pain at the same time. Goddess continues to say humiliate and degrade me using phrases such as "good little slut" and "look how pathetic you are".

This goes on until I is ready to cum but as the Goddess stated earlier the torture had only just begun and I was denied permission to come and they toy was immediately turned off. I was made to stay in this bent over position as Goddess sits back in her chair and enjoys herself as she watches over her pleading submissive who is not only in pain from wanting to cum so badly but also from the punishment she is just received. "I set these rules for you to follow and you must understand that there are consequences to breaking these rules," says Goddess as she continues to enjoy herself. Eventually, Goddess turns on the toy again, building me straight back up to that pleasurable zone that drives me insane. Finally, my pleading and begging works and Goddess allows me to cum. I release cum all over the floor and all Goddess can do is smile as she watches her kitten in pleasure. Eventually, Goddess releases me and allows me to comfortably relax against the bed making sure that I’m well looked after and that my bruises and marks are tended to accordingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Goddess felt like her little submissive had been good and behaved well not only in the last few scenes but in general. Kitten always held herself with the most upright respectful manner and always followed the rules when out in public. So today Goddess decided to take kitten shopping for things they could both enjoy, and things kitten felt as beautiful in as Goddess thought she was. However, there was one new and exciting rule that accompanied this trip. Kitten must wear a dress or a skirt with no panties or tights, leaving her open and vulnerable.

 

It was cold Saturday morning when they felt the house for their exciting shopping trip. It was slightly overcast with glimpses of the sun now and then. Both wrapped up warm they proudly walked down the street hand in hand, kitten’s new-collar shining in the light. This collar was only the start of all the fun and exciting things they were doing today. It was black felt so that it was comfortable for kitten to wear all the time and in the front, it had a heart shaped silver padlock that held the two ends of the fabric together. It was locked to show the commitment they had for each other and Goddess wore the key around her neck all the time. Goddess was the only one who could touch it or take it off kitten. This showed Goddess’ power over kitten and shows that Goddess had control.

 

Whilst walking down the street, sometimes Goddess would lean over towards Kitten, pulling her close by her hand so that the side of her body was firmly pressed against her own and seductively whispered into her ear about all the things she wanted to do to her.   
“Look how pretty you are today” Goddess playfully slaps her across the ass as kitten starts to walk across the street in front of the waiting cars.   
“How slutty are you? Leaving the house with no panties”  
“The things I would do to you”  
“I wanna push you against the closest wall and fuck the shit out of you in front of all of these people”

 

They continue all the way into the town centre and make their way through the busy streets. At one-point Goddess has to walk behind kitten to get through a busy cut throw, so She takes the chance to tease kitten by taking her right hand and sliding it against the inside of her right thigh ever so slowly. Dragging just her fingertips against her skin softly all the way up, to quickly brush against her exposed lips. Goddess continues to move her finger all the way against them, touching what belongs to her. This instantly makes kitten shiver and she let slip a whine from her lips. This sounds only encourage Goddess to slap her pussy lips quick and sharply. Leaving them red and slightly throbbing with pain. The playfully touch from Goddess only teases kitten and makes her needy for her as they continue to walk in the direction of their destination. 

 

Finally, they make it, the blackout windows and the large printed words of ‘adults only’ written across the windows spoke for itself. Kitten held the door open for Goddess and soon followed her through the door. They were instantly meet with hundreds of different kinds of toys, ranging from vibrators to dildos and even what seemed like a thousand different types of lube. Goddess walked slowly browsing all the different kind of item as she headed towards the back of the shop. Teasingly Goddess said “Do you think kitten could fit all that?” as she points towards a 10-inch toy sat on the floor next to a stand. The thing was huge and thick. Kitten blushed, her cheeks going a rosy red colour and shaking her head quickly, “No Goddess… Could you?” she answered. Goddess just laughed and shook her head, amused by kitten’s answer. They reached the back of the shop which was lined with rows and rows of BDSM items.

 

Goddess’ hand gravitated towards some clothes types of the right-hand side, each item was neatly packed in little black and white boxes with an item on the front that showed the clothing item inside. Goddess told kitten to face the other way while she picked out ones for her to try on. She picked out several different choices and carried them towards the fitting room on the other side of the shop. Goddess shuffled kitten into the middle room and locked the room behind us. She preceded to hand kitten the first box and when kitten opened it seemed to be some sorta dress to start with. It was a red wet look and lace - high waisted skirt with a matching top. Goddess hurried her long to try it on and kitten forgetting she had no panties on under her dress quickly pulled it for over her head. She immediately tried to cover herself using her hand to find her chest and crossed her legs tightly, to which Goddess shook her head and told her to relax, reminding her that kittens’ body didn’t long to her and that it was Goddess’. Therefore, Goddess can look at her stunning body any time she wanted to. Kitten moved her hands and begin to remove her bra and shoes becoming completely naked apart from her collar in front of Goddess. Slowly Goddess moves from the chair she was sitting in and stands behind kitten, looking at her in the reflection of the mirror.

 

“Who owns this body, kitten?” Says Goddess as her right-hand wraps around her small frame, tightly holding her around her waist and pulling back against Goddess’ body.   
“This body is yours Goddess” mumbled kitten.   
“Speak up kitten” Goddess commanded as she used her left hand to hold kitten’s chin up.  
“This body is yours Goddess” Kitten stated more clearly this time.   
“And what can I do with it?” asked Goddess, her eyes memorising every detail in her kitten's body. Noticing her pussy is still slightly red from where she slapped it out in public before they entered the shop.   
“Anything Goddess wants to do with my body,” Kitten says, her voice trembling as she stares at Goddess in the mirror.

 

Goddess lets her hand slide behind the kitten's legs, once again caressing her sweet lips that have now become wet from when they were teased before. She uses her index and middle fingers to stroke the length of pussy over and over, using her feet to kick apart the submissive legs. As Goddess does this she grabs kitten’s wrists and firmly holds then against the small of her back. With her legs slightly apart this opens up kittens pussy so that Goddess can slide a finger in. She uses her index finger to trace along the shape of her clit and feel her sweet entrance to her flower. Goddess continues to do this several times, nice and slowly, rubbing her clit and toying with the submissive entrance. ‘Keep your fucking hand where they are slut’ Goddess commands as her other hand goes up to kitten left breast, taking it in a tight and firm grip. Squeezing it… before slapping it directly across the nipple, turning it red and making her nipple stand upright, hardening from the pain. Goddess repeats the movement of slapping her breast over and over while playing with the submissive pussy. The sounds of Goddess slapping her breast echoes around the small changing room. Using her index and middle finger to sensually rub her clit, doing small circle moments against it. Kitten whimpers loudly every time her breast it slapped. The sensation of both the pain and pleasure fueled kitten’s neediness and her whole body started to tremble as she leans her head back against her Goddess’ shoulder. Goddess picked up the pace and began to rub kitten’s clit rougher and quicker than before as she takes a strong grip of kitten left breast, digging her nails in slightly. Continuing, Goddess pushed kitten’s head to the side and begin to kiss and bite her neck. Goddess’ soft velvet lips pushed against her and sometimes the teasing touch of her tongue against her skin would drive kitten wild. Marking her as her own once again, leaving big dark red marks on her flesh. This all became too much for kitten and she started begging to cum “please Goddess, I … I really wanna cum. Can I please cum, please… fuck… please, Goddess I beg”.  
“How bad do you want to cum for me, whore?”   
“Really badly Goddess, please let me… I need to cum”

 

Suddenly Goddess moved her hands away from kitten and stepped backwards. “No, kitten. You don’t get to cum until I say so”. Kittens legs were weak, and she leaned against the wall of the changing room, breathing heavily still whining under her breath. “Now, try on that outfit” Said Goddess quietly as she sat back in her chair. Kitten proceeded to pull the outfit over her body. The wet look skirt fitted her well and sat lovely on her womanly shape. Whereas the shirt did look so nice, it looked cheap and didn’t match the skirt very well, so Goddess told her to try on the next outfit. After a couple more outfits and a lot more whining and whimpering for attention from kitten, Goddess handed her the final box. “Now, this looks fun and I think I am going to like it a lot”. When kitten pulled it out of the box, it looked like just some straps with a bit of lace here and there. But after some thinking and careful manoeuvring kitten final managed to put it on right. It was once again a two-piece, that constituted of a bra shaped piece of material with parts missing in the middle to always kitten breast to show and it was the same with the panties so you could still see kitten’s pussy… wet and red… It came with a pair of stockings that Goddess made kitten put on as well.

 

For a moment Goddess just sat there in the chair, looking over kitten. Watching her teased body trembling with neediness and her pussy dripping down the inside of her leg as she stands there. “Wow… look at you… all needy for Goddess’ touch … such a good little whore for me…” She says as she leans forward to slap her hard, leaving her handprint on her ass. Springing from the chair, Goddess grabbed her submissive by the throat and pushed her against the nearest wall. Her back firmly pressed against it, once against Goddess makes kitten stand with her legs apart but this time Goddess holds her wrists tightly above her head. “God, you look so pretty like this, all submissive and needy for me,” Goddess says as her middle finger slow traces down the centre of kitten’s tummy and passed the lace around her pubic area. She continues down until she finds her sweet spot again. 

 

Once again, Goddess starts to play with kitten, toying with her. Gently spanking her pussy as she stands their pressed against the wall, Goddess’ warm wet breath against her skin as she leans dominantly over kitten as she plays with her. But this time She goes further and pushing her middle finger suddenly into kitten, nice and deep, filling her. To begin with, She made small and gentle movements, slowing fucking her kitten against the wall. Leaning down to her already hardened nipple and taking it between her teeth, biting it and sucking on it as she fucks her fucktoy. Over time, Goddess picks up pace fucking kitten quickly, making kitten just as ready to cum as last time. All weak in Her arms. Kitten moan must have been so loud and powerful that suddenly there was a knock on the door of the changing room… “Everything alright in there?” asked the lady, who had been previously stood behind the counter at the front of the shop. Goddess answered her, telling everything was ok and that she would be out shortly. “such a like whore, so loud that she hears you from the front of the shop… slut… you wanna cum so badly for me, don’t you? Cover my hand with your slutty cum” Said Goddess to kitten with a big grin on her face. 

 

Goddess’ words make kitten bite her lip in response trying not to make so much noise, but it was so hard when Goddess was pleasuring her so much. Kitten once again ask for permission to cum which granted by Goddess, “go on then cum for me like a good little girl”. Quickly kitten began to cum all over Goddess’ hands and the lace around her pussy, it was warm and sticky and kitten let out the loudest moan yet. After kitten had calm down slightly, Goddess offered kitten her cum covered fingers and informed her that she should clean up her mess, to which kitten begin to stuck on her fingers. Rolling her tongue around her index and middle finger inside of her mouth until all of her mess her gone. “We are going to need to buy this outfit now you have made it all wet,” said Goddess  
“Yes Goddess” kitten answered 

 

Goddess open the door and left kitten to get re-dress as she made her way to the till to pay. She handed over a new toy for later use and 3 different outfits. Two for kitten and one for herself. Soon kitten joined her at the till standing next to Goddess with the biggest smile possible. They were given a bag and kitten offered to carry it for Goddess. They left hand in hand out of the shop every pleased with their shopping trip.


End file.
